


Hostage

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Sadism, Murder, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: A damaged serial killer finds his next victim in a less than perfect candidate. The twist begs the question, who is the real hostage?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little darker than my usual works and maybe a bit disturbing but also sexier than usual. Hope yah like it, it's in two parts and part two is still under construction 😂😂❤️
> 
> WARNING: CLIFFHANGER ❤️
> 
> XOXO  
> 😘😘😘

* * *

 

[Barry]

She was bound to the chair by her hands and her feet, but there was something different about her. Something I couldn't quite figure out. I'd watched her for many weeks, assessing her worth and she fit my standards perfectly. A beautiful woman, with a smile so radiant it drew me in and eyes so pure they opened my mind to new and unimaginable worlds. She walked with confidence in her step and when she spoke she captured your ear and mind. Her actions were driven by raw emotion, love, fear, passion, determination and she never stopped until she achieved her goal.

She reminded me so much of Nora. In the way she embraced every person she met, welcoming them into her life with literal open arms. The way she danced in her kitchen as she made her coffee. The way she laughed, the spring in her step, the fire in her heart. She was warm, friendly and outspoken. Just like Nora. And in a perfect world, in my world, there was no place for Nora. Nora captured my heart than abandoned, me with a fiendish twin brother, by taking her own life. She made me vulnerable with her sweet goodnights and lullabies, made me need her, turned herself into my world, then destroyed it all, leaving me too broken to piece together.

Bart was no help. So similar were we and yet so different. He stole my life from me. My conquests, my talents, my success. He left me with nothing to live for, nothing to fight for. But he was a fraud, a delusional replica. He hid behind the police's tale that Nora had been murdered and shunned our father for a crime he didn't commit. The ignorant fool. Living in a world of fantasy. I was much to intelligent to believe such a poorly crafted lie. I knew the truth. I was there when she stepped off that balcony, I heard the bones in her neck snap, I saw her lifeless vessel of flesh hanging limpy from the stairs.

For nights that picture haunted me as year after year a new family promised to care for us but at the slightest slip they threw us out. Bart would cry and grieve with every departure, but I knew better. I was stronger. I never shed a single precious tear. As I grew older my determination grew stronger and my purpose became clear. I was born to rid the world of the menace that is Nora. Which brings me to this very moment as another of her putrid clones sat before me. She was still asleep, no doubt because of the sedative I slipped into her wine glass over dinner. A perfect strand of raven black hair fell from her intricate up do, covering her face and I found myself reaching out to stroke it back behind her ear.

Her chocolate skin felt so soft to my touch and I let my fingers linger on her cheek a minute longer. She stirred and I watched as she regained her sences, her movements lazy and incoherent. Her lip twitched as a groan broke free and with a subtle hesitance her eyes opened. I smiled as she brought them up to meet my gaze, but my smile soon faltered when the panic didn't register in her stare.

This was a new expression, one she hadn't revealed to me in the time we spent together. It was cold and calculating and sent shivers down my spine. The wheels in my brain began to turn as I searched for a way to explain her nonchalant attitude to her current situation and then it hit me. Shock. What I saw in her wasn't coldness, it was confusion. It had to be. She was simply trying to make sense of how she got here. Yes. That's it.

I approached her mindfully, letting her fear build up, letting the panick set in, letting her love for life take over. She quivered and I knew that I had her right where I wanted her. I retrieved my needle from the silver surgery table that sat a few paces to her right and squirted some of the liquid out for good measure as I made my way back to her. Again, to my surprise she didn't resist. Unerved by her lack of a response I jabbed the needle into her neck and she gasped but not in pain. It was a gasp that I couldn't quite place. The muscle relaxer kicked in and I managed to chemically alter it so that she couldn't move but felt every little thing I did to her.

After freeing her from her bindings, I proceeded to undress her. I took my sweet time, expecting her to protest but she sat irritably calm and watched as each button I undid in her blouse revealed a new patch of feather soft skin. I pushed the satiny fabric off of her shoulders then picked her up, supporting her with my own body as I unzipped her pencil skirt. I sat her back down and pulled the skirt over her hips and down her legs till she sat in front of me in nothing but her provocative red lingerie set.

Swooping her up into my arms, I carried her to the bathroom where a newly drawn bath awaited. I'd perfected my craft by the third venomous monster I rid the world of and by now knew exactly when to draw the bath so that by the time she awoke the water would be just right. I placed her in tub before disposing of her last remaining clothing items. At last she was completely vulnerable and stripped of all her dignity. Yet her stare never betrayed the smallest hint of discomfort or embarrassment. Instead she looked at me with a blank expression then closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. The steam that rose from the tub surrounded the room with the sweet smell of jazmin, exactly like Noras perfume.

Her predecessors simply soaked in the aroma oil scented water, their pleading stares enough to fuel my sadistic hunger, but this time I needed to push that limit if I were to get a reaction from her. Using my hand I wet the top half of her body, admiring as the droplets of water formed rivulets on her skin. Still she remained unmoved with her eyes closed. In a daring gesture, I placed my index finger on her collar bone and followed one of those rivulets down to her chest. I traced the curve of her breast then held it, massaging it with stern yet gentle squeezes, alas she didn't portest but remained unaffected. Deciding to press further I let my hand venture further south, pressing my fingers to the inside of her thighs before teasing her delicate folds. What sounded like a moan escaped her lips, exciting my body in the wrong way and I withdrew my hand, the result of my touch unsatisfactory.

I grew impatient with her and her unpleasant reactions. I wanted to see her tremble with fear, squirm with discomfort, melt in vulnerability, plead for freedom. Instead she angered me with her indifference, enraged my ego with her pleasure, made me unhappy with her silence. Enough was enough. I drained the tub then toweled her down and carried her into a bedroom. There, I dressed her in a white night dress, just like the one Nora wore the day she committed the ultimate sin. Carefully, I wiped her face clean of make up (noticing how little that did to lessen her beauty) then unpinned the braids that held her up do together, un braided her hair and brushed it into obedience. Satisfied that she looked the part I carried her back into the open space I had for a living room and replaced her in her seat. My self made sedative began to wear off as I secured her in place with rope, just in time for the real fun to start.

On the surgery table, beside the syringe, rested the infamous knoose that took Nora's life. Her eyes widened as she watched me reach for it and a satisfied smile played on my lips. At last, she was ready. That was all I needed to see before I positioned myself behind her and placed the knoose over her head. I felt the blood rush from my brain as the rope wrapped around her neck and I gave it a light tug. I prepared myself to hear her please, but the sound she produced was far from it.

A teasing laugh eminated from her and her shoulders shook with the joy of the action. I walked back around the seat to face her and her face was contorted in a devilish grin of pure satisfaction. After what felt like hours of no expression, this came as a surprise. She looked at me with seduction in her eyes then in a suave voice challenged,

"Is that all you've got?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥Warning: Spicey content a head

 

* * *

[Iris]

I looked at him through hooded eyes, as my body felt electrically alive. Finally! A man who would know how to handel me. Most girls like the slow, gentle, ask for it, kind of experience. Well, Newsflash: I'm not most girls.

"Come on baby, I can handle it. Hit me with your best shot." I teased, meanwhile, behind my back I worked effortlessly to free my hands. Poor thing, he didn't know that ropes are part of my favourite kinks.

"If your hands are as crafty as they feel then I know I'm in for a wild ride. Wish you hadn't paralysed me though, I would have given you all the kudos you deserved." I pressed yet still, nothing. When he didn't take action I looked up at him and studied his demeanour, having a degree in psychology and a detective for a father made reading people second nature to me and boy was this guy damaged. He clearly wasn't expecting me to have fun, he wanted me to suffer as he strangled the life out of me, but now that he knew that's not the case he didn't know what to do with me. Luckily for him I did.

A single bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face and my brain screamed : **Prey**.   
A light went off in my mind, and that's all it took, a split second, for me to go from hunted to huntress. The hunted is vulnerable and gets the brunt of all the pain in order to feel pleasure. The huntress is a dominatrox, she inflicts the pain to get herself off. Something told me this lost soul would be an easy catch, I just needed to play around with his mind a little. I did my research on him, I knew the risks I ran when I allowed him to get close to me, but the danger was half the fun. I wasn't sure in which way his childhood trauma would affect him but I must say, daddy didn't dissapoint. That open emotional wound made him an easy target.

"What's your damage Barry?" I asked curiously but got no answer, he simply stared at me wide eye'd with his mouth a gape.

"Judging by the attire you'd have me die in, I'm guessing you have a bad case of mommy issues. Do you want me to be your mommy Barry? Do you want to be my beautiful boy?" I questioned tentatively, remembering the talk I had with his twin a few weeks earlier. Ugh Bart was a drag, the trauma barely scratched him, he was cool and collected. The most flavourless of dishes. Barry, on the other hand, was a delectable dessert that I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into. Literally. I knew my last question would be a trigger so I wasn't surprised when his face contorted into anger as he tried to hide his pain.

"You're not Nora!" he burst out as he quickly walked towards me and planted his large hands on my thighs, bruising them in the process. I felt my sex quiver at his roughness and threw my head back, relishing in the sensation.

"That's it baby." I moaned. "I'm not Nora, but if you be a good boy and treat me right, you can call me whatever you want."

He backed away from me, frightened.  
"Iris." he shivered out.  
"You're not Nora, you're Iris." he concluded, saying my name like I was his worst nightmare. Jackpot. His emotional damage created a hatred so deep for his mother that she was the only woman he ever knew. The rest of us? Well, we were just confusing rubics cubes that didn't fit into his little revenge fantasy. He couldn't make sence of us and that ignorance petrified him. I made my realisation just as I broke free from the ropes, it was show time. I stood from my seat, holding the rope in one hand and said,  
"You know Barry, you've been so busy trying to get back at your mommy for what happened that, I wonder, have you had any time to have fun?"

He watched me, silently, like a deer caught in head lights, as a walked forward insidiously. For every step I took, he took one back, distancing himself from me but unfortunately for him there was a wall right behind him and when his back hit the sturdy structure he knew he was trapped. The fear in his eyes lit a fire within me and when I reached him I placed one hand on either side of him.  
**Mine** , roared the huntress within, because there was nothing she liked more than cornered prey.  
I froze him with a seductive stare then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his sweaty neck. He shivered with discomfort but was to afraid to move. I kept my eyes on him as I repeated the action, this time a little lower on his neck, and he closed his eyes as if my lips brought him pain.

"What, what are you doing to me?" he questioned with a trembling voice.  
"I'm pleasing you, baby." I whispered in to his ear.  
"I'm showing you how to have fun." he shivered yet again. I placed a perfectly manicured finger on his chest and traced a slow line south.  
"Will you let me Barry? Will you be a good boy and play with me?"  
I brushed over his belt buckle, then carelessly stroked the bulge in his pants before I grabbed him and gave him a light squeeze.  
"Looks like somebody's happy to see me." I observed.  
His breath caught in his throat but his demeanour was still stiff. He was fighting the unknown, fighting his bodies urge to give in to the feeling of pleasure. I slowly undid the button of his jeans and when he heard the metallic cry of his zipper being undone he swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing from the force.

He stiffened against the wall as I took his entirity into my petite hand. I stroked him gently with a steady pace and he shuddered against me as he grew harder from my touch.  
"St... Stop." he stammered, his voice a barely audible husk.  
I slowed my pace and tightened my grip, delaying his climax to the best of my ability. With evil intent I pressed a kiss to his chin, then kissed my way up his prominent jaw, moved on to his cheek, then finally reached my destination. I captured his lips in mine before forcing my tongue through. He resisted for a while still fighting against the inevitable but as I devoured his lips something inside him changed. It started with the slow movement of his lips as he tentatively tasted me, then his tongue moved to meet with mine and they became acquainted through a slow sensual dance. Finaly his shoulders sagged and he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and drew me closer, drinking me in with a new and sudden urgency.

Before I registered what was happening he held on to my wrist then pried my hand from his shaft. Spinning me around he placed both my hands over my head and pinned me to the wall with such forse that I momentarily lost my ability to breathe. He swallowed my gasp with animal like kiss than ignited a flame within me that burned hotter in the sweet spot between my legs. He kept one arm acting as handcuffs on my wrists while the other snaked its was on to my breast giving it a sturdy squeeze through the fabric. A desperate moan crawled it's way out of me as the ache to have him inside me grew stronger. I bit down on his lip, hard, drawing blood and he groaned, as excited by the pain as I was by the metallic taste that trickled onto my taste buds. He let go of my lips, spun me around and pinned me back against the wall, his erection pressed against my back making me quiver with desire.

"I liked you better without these," he breathed into my ear then, with a slow and  torturous pace, he pressed his hands to the sides of my legs and ventured north, caressing each bump and curve of my body as he undressed me of the nightgown. Just like that, the boy had finally become a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short two shot but I left it at a slightly open ending incase you felt you needed just a little more. ❤️❤️ Let me know what you think and hope you liked it 😏💕
> 
> XOXO  
> 😉😉


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm clearly gonna have to make this a 4 part story 😂 who knew my mind could be this dirty 😏
> 
> Oh and Warning : Spicey cliffhanger ahead.🤭
> 
> XOXO  
> 😉😉

[Barry]

My body had never felt that alive. All my life I'd been confusing satisfaction with pleasure but it wasn't until I was touched by Iris that I knew what true pleasure was. At first I fought against it, blinded by my ignorance, I didn't understand what was happening to my body. It was as if I'd never seen a woman before that night and my mind was baffled while my body cried out for her. I thought of her as a witch. A sorceress who had cast a spell on my body, making me lust over her and I fought against her colonisation of my physical self with all the mind power I could control. Then she kissed me and my brain shut down for a moment, rebooting seconds later and that was all it took for me to wave my white flag and surrender to the power she had over me. I suddenly craved her naked body. I longed to touch each gentle curve and kiss each tender spot till I had her begging me to stop as she had done me.

I could see it in her eyes, she was torturing me, my anguish aroused her. Well now we'd come full circle and it was, once again, my turn to do the torturing. As I slowly began to undress her I felt an emotion a like to the feeling one gets when unwrapping a chocolate piece of candy but before I could get to the prize beneath the wrapper she placed her hands on my wrists and stopped me. Turning around in my arms, she faced me with the same predatory gaze I was, no doubt, giving her and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Let's go some place comfier baby," she whispered into my ear, making me shiver with need. She teased me with a peck and I let down my guard enough for her to slip away. She was walking backwards towards the hall way, her crafty fingers playing with the buttons on the night gown and the image of her in the bathtub lit up like a neon sign in my head. I started walking towards her and she turned around and ran.

"Come and get me," she teased and our game of tag began. I caught on to her plan fairly quickly. She was trying to use my desire as a means of torture but this bad boy had other plans. I took off my own jacket and my shirt came off next, as I turned into the hallway I spotted her leaning against the threshold to my bedroom door. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and a satisfied grin creeped over my lips. She didn't expect that I'd be this built. I slowly walked towards her as she undressed me with her greedy eyes. I stopped right in front of her and she bit her lip in a way that made me heat up like a patient with a fever. I wrapped my arm around her waist and forcefully pulled her towards me as I whispered,  
"Gotcha."

She placed her hands on my bare chest and moaned.

"Time for bed baby," she said, her voice infused with a seductive hunger that had me claiming her lips with an intent to bruise. Her arms snaked around my neck and we walked into the room without a single pause for air. Once inside she shoved me down on to the bed, taking command of the situation, and proceded to undress in front of. My heart rate picked up as I anxiously waited and she noticed my need. Thinking she had the upper hand she un did the last button then pulled the garment closed around her body, allowing my anticipation to build. In a slow and dramatic manner she shrugged the nightgown off of her shoulders then let it fall to her feet. The vision was breathtaking but I controlled my sudden urge to pin her down and ravage her, fully aware that my lack of emotion and action would make her uneasy. If her confidence wavered she didn't show, she simply strutted towards me, leaned in so that her eyes met mine and said,  
"Let's see what else you've been hiding from me."

I smirked then kicked off my shoes before I stood up, at which point she hooked her fingers onto the loops of my undone jeans and pulled them down. She undressed me gingerly, dragging out the process with her tenderness. When she exposed my arousal, a glimpse of shock registered on her features making me feel invincible.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a cocky smile (pun intended) and she looked up at me with a roaring passion burning in her eyes.

"I think baby needs a bed time story," she purred, before she pushed me back down on to the bed and kissed me. Her nails scratched a path down my chest and soon her lips left mine to follow them. She pecked a trail down my torso, licking a line just below my belly button and turning my body all the way on.  
She took my erection in to her hand and I stiffened slightly. Grinning up at me she said,  
"Once upon a time, in a land far far away," and she took me into her mouth continuing her story in a language I had yet to learn. With each greedy suck she took I felt my will power drain out of me. She played around with me in her mouth, stroking her tongue in all the right ways and occasionally bitting down on me with just enough force to make me groan. I kept my eyes closed through it all sensing every tug and touch. My fingers were lost in her hair and I felt my hold tighthen as she brought me to the edge.

"Iris," I whimpered and just as I reached the brink, she withdrew from me, smiling wickedly when I groaned in frustration.

"The end," she remarked standing back up and looking down at me triumphantly.

I took a second to shake off the haze she had me on then stood up and made my way to the chest of drawers. From it, I took a belt that I turned around and whipped at her, hitting her bare ass. She gasped, surprised, but her face soon told me that the pain was exactly what she wanted. I shoved her on to the bed then climbed on top of her, crashing my lips to hers as I used the belt to trap her hands above her head. Once her arms were secure I looked down at her with a mischievous smile and said,   
"My turn."


	4. Chapter 4

[Iris]

 

As I looked up at his fiery gaze I reassessed my earlier judgement. The Barry that brought me here was an aching little lamb. This Barry was a sex demon who made me question whether I bit off more than I could chew. His earlier play, restricting his expressions, was the move of an experienced player that left me wondering if this was his plan all along. Was the scared little boy all an act to get me to come out and join the game? He silenced my doubts when he captured my lips in his, pushing his tongue through as he tasted me. I felt myself slip away into a part of myself I never got to explore, the part of the victim. His lips left mine, trailing a hot path down my neck, my collar bone, the valley between my breasts and just when I thought he was moving further south he stopped. Taking me by surprise he used his tongue to trace the curve of each of my breasts before rising to meet my gaze and saying

"This baby boy is hungry," and breathlessly I replied,

"Guess mama's gotta feed em,"

His eyes lit up and he dipped his head on to my one breast, sucking on it like a famished infant. His paint brush of a tongue traced my areola as his hand worked on the other side to drive me insane. He bit me forcing a gasp to escape my lips and with a final, forceful tug he switched sides working his magic all over again. Little rivulets of pleasure ran from his touch, pooling together at my sweet spot and by the time he gave each of my girls a final kiss I was wet and ready to have him inside me. But baby boy had other plans.

"S...satisfied?" I asked, barely able to breathe.

 

"Not even close," he answered then continued kissing his way down my body. His kisses where hazarddly placed, some times in the center of my stomach, sometimes on my ribs, sometimes they were bites but each and every single one made me shiver. He reached the border between my torso and the place where I needed him most and I felt his hands snake around my back. He lifted me up, unexpectedly and brought his lips back to mine, I let my bound arms fall over his head, around his neck but he ducked free, proving that he had other plans. 

 

"Turn around and kneel," he ordered in a tone that left no room for doubt. I did as I was told, confused as to where he was taking this. I had to plant my hands on the wall to brace myself when he slipped his hands between by legs and parted them. He laid down beneath me and I looked down to face him, his eyes telling me all I needed to know just before he grabbed my hips and brought my sweet spot down to his mouth. I groaned, pleasantly surprised, and the sound seemed to spur him on as he continued his feast. He stuck his tongue inside me and breathless "Yes" escaped my lips. He licked me, sucked me, nipped at me and kissed me like I was his favourite meal and he just couldn't get enough. The river began to grow in size and just before it flowed into the ocean I found my self chanting his name with increasing urgency. Unable to take it anymore I lifted myslef off of him and slid down his body till my mouth was pressing against his. I could taste a subtle hint of myself on him and that was all it took to make me lose it completely,

"Take me, please," I begged against his lips, surprising myself with my neediness. 

 

A primal growl escaped from deep within his throat and with on swift motion he turned me around, pinning me to the mattress with his weight and lined himself up with my opening. He teased me, grinding against me just enough to inch his tip in then he'd draw back and do it again, making me crazy. 

"Baby, baby," I breathed, too dazed and frustrated to string together a coherent sentence. He leaned into my ear and whispered, 

"What's the magic word," 

"Please," I gave in, my voice pleading. 

"I need you," I added and that did it. 

 

He thrust into me disorienting me completely. Blacks spost dotted my vision from the sudden, much anticipated invasion and I closed my eyes, allowing myself to fully give in to the feeling of him inside me. I felt my walls tighten around him and he groaned as he pulled out then pushed back in. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he pounded into me mercilessly, just the way I liked it. With all the teasing he'd done it wasn't long before my back involuntary arched and a flood of ecstasy washed over me as he took me over the edge. He rode me straight through my orgasm stiffening soon after as he found his own release. He collapsed on top of me then rolled us over as we caught our breath. My body had never felt so simultaneously alive and drained as it did that day. Each exposed piece of skin felt extra sensitive to the slightest touch and I marinated in the feeling as we laid in a comfortable silence. I felt him stroke my cheek and looked up at him. His eyes shimmered with an emotion we hadn't yet explored during our encounter, affection. He smiled and for some odd reason I couldn't help but smile back. This was new, I'd never experienced such a wild ride followed by such a tender moment. It felt surreal. 

 

"What?" I asked in an attempt to gain some insight into his thoughts. 

"Where did you come from Iris West? Where have you been all my life?" he asked, and not in a flirtatious or humours way, but as an actual question to which he expected an answer. Shocked I realised that this feeling was just as new to him as it was for me. He'd never connected with anyone, not in the way we had just done, and when I searched his eyes for the fog of hatred that was constantly there I couldn't, for the life of me, find it. He was a changed person, my changed person, and just like that the huntress began to grow attached. I lifted myslef up slightly to face him and answered, 

"I've always been here Barry. I've always been waiting for you."

With that I leaned in slowly, each inch covered bringing me closer to an edge from which there was no return. When our lips finally touched I knew that I'd never be the same again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last instalment. Hope you liked it ☺️😍 
> 
> XOXO   
> 😘😘


End file.
